The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to an antenna configuration for a mobile communication device such as a mobile telephone. More particularly, the invention pertains to an in-built antenna, that is, an antenna of the above type which is contained entirely within the case or housing of the communication device. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to an antenna of the above type which reduces cost and communication losses, and is characterized by enhanced manufacturability.
In designing mobile phones, it is frequently desirable to place or enclose the antenna entirely within the interior of the phone case. An arrangement of this type, referred to in the art as an in-built antenna, comprises a radiator or antenna pattern and an antenna ground plane. Typically, the antenna pattern is located above the ground plane, in spaced-apart relationship. The ground plane usually comprises one of the layers of the main printed circuit board of the mobile phone, and the antenna pattern comprises a stamped sheet metal part, or a layer of copper or other conductive material formed upon a flexible printed circuit board. The antenna pattern and its flexible printed circuit board are securely fixed in position with respect to the ground plane and the main printed circuit board, at the required spacing, by means of a plastic carrier.
In the prior art arrangement described above, the spaced-apart antenna pattern is generally connected to radio signal transmit and receive components, located on the main circuit board, by means of a connector having two or more contact pins. This antenna connection is a critical parameter in the operation of the antenna. Accordingly, the antenna pattern connector is usually of a high performance type. However, the need for high performance connectors tends to significantly increase antenna costs. Moreover, the connectors tend to cause losses in transmission and reception of radio signals.
The above disadvantages in conventional in-built antennas are difficult to overcome. An in-built antenna must be capable of being contained within the case or housing of a mobile phone. A mobile phone housing has very limited interior space or volume, and must be able to contain other components in addition to the in-built antenna.